ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Capricornian Caster
These are highly unlikely to be Blm npcs, just fought with them, not a single spell cast and used Hand to Hand weapon skills. Either Mnk, or since they are lead by Zonpa-Zippa possibly Pup. --Enimachia 15:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) They have to be PUP...they're wearing Puppetmaster AF pants and boots after all. --Makina :I don't think they are... After seeing them in battle, they appear to be ordinary Monks more than Puppetmasters. This kind of make sense seeing that they have no puppets nor the fact that Puppetmaster shouldn't have been introduced to Windurst before the opening of the ferry connection to Aht Urhgan. It seems more likely that they are indeed Monks, which makes sense. The pants might be Puppetmaster AF, but if you noticed, most of the squads in the past are wearing a verity of outfits that do not match there job (i.e. Rangers wearing RDM AF in Bastok and BLM gear in Windurst). I'm going to go ahead and change Puppetmaster to Monk until someone can prove otherwise. -Washuotaku 00:23, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::First off, I've always believed FFXI jobs to be something more abstract or more general than only literal members of the group that wear the AF or people who presumably undergo the same training/quest. If it quacks like a duck, etc. It's sort of a retcon, I guess, but operators/maintainers of Cardians could be considered a form of PUP, even if PUPs from the near east were still unknown/nonexistent. And as Zonpa-Zippa's personal unit it's conceivable that they come from the Manustary or otherwise involve themselves with Cardians, Zonpa-Zippa's work. That's just my opinion. ::Obviously the grunts don't have little cardians following them so that doesn't exactly help. What could help though, is see whether or not the Capricornian Casters ever counter or kick attack. I've never seen them do either, but could be because of filters and taru animations could be hard to catch from way up on top of my elvaan neck, heh. I believe if through numerous battles no Capricornian Caster is ever observed countering or kicking, they could be called PUPs just as easily as MNKs. ::The statement regarding AF on jobs that it isn't AF for is true (Gold Musketeers RNGs use RDM AF because of it how well it works as a look for an elite musketeer unit, and Mithran mercenaries wear Igqira because it's islander/jungle-ish looking armor from their homeland), but it in this case it begs the question, why put them in PUP AF? That AF, more than the concept of the job as the operator of a machine pet, is tied back to the near east, what with the pointy shoes and such. So if you wanted to say they aren't PUP because PUP are from the Near East, then why are they wearing parts of Near Eastern clothing? Why PUP clothes? Why not put them in MNK clothes? You could just say "who cares?" or that it's going too far to try to attribute significance to what clothing some random group of NPCs wears, but I personally find the minutia of Vana'diel fun to flesh out and explore. ::As a final point, while the pet is the main focus of the job, and a pet-less PUP is rather pointless, they would not be the only pet jobs to lack their pets: Pre-ToAU non-NM DRGs don't have wyverns. Not quite the same since lances are the iconic trait of the DRG, not the pet dragon, but it is something of a precedent nonetheless. Hazen 04:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC)